Lukra and Adema
by pinkfluffyunicorns3.3
Summary: Lyra (from Adam and Adamet) Adam, Chase, and Bree, stumble upon the Ross kids. Luke falls in love with Lyra right away and it takes one little moment to get her to like him back. Meanwhile, Emma and Adam get together.
1. chapter 1

Lyra and Bree entered the main room followed by Adam and Chase. The boys were fighting over who was the better mentor and there shrieks were loud and annoying.

Bree turned on the. "If your gonna yell, please just don't follow us!!" She shrieked.

Lyra shrieked even louder as four teenagers tumbled out of the hydra loop. Every turned to look at her as she pointed at the pile of kids on the floor. She ran towards them and helped them up.

"So this is the bionic island." said a curly black haired teen. "Are you bionic?" He poked Lyra's shoulder. "I got it. Bionic hotness right!"

Lyra quirked her eyebrows. "No. There is no such thing as bionic hotness." she said.

"Actually you could have bionic hotness seeing as you are unnaturally hot." Chase said.

Lyra turned to Chase. "Thanks for your input." she said with a slight frown.

She went back and stood next to Bree.

"You guys must be Adam Bree Chase and Lyra." said a shortish Indian teen. "I've always wondered how your chips wor-"

"Adam Lyra, do your heat vision and blowy thing trick." said the curly haired boy.

Adam shrugged and the two fired there heat vision in the air creating a ball of heat. Then they blew the ball through the ceiling causing a loud crash. The two boys cheered while the two girls just looked stunned.

"So who are you people?" asked Bree.

"I'm Emma Ross." said the blonde teen.

"I'm Zuri Ross." said a smaller dark skinned girl.

"I'm Luke Ross." said the curly haired teen.

"And I'm Ravi Ross." said the Indian boy.

"So you guys are all siblings?" asked Chase.

"Me Luke and Zuri are adopted." said Ravi.

"That makes sense." said Lyra.

Adam just stood there looking at the teens. "I'm so confused!" he cried the walked away with a frustrated sigh.

"So now that you've seen the place and met us you can leave." said Chase.

Lyra and Bree ushered them towards the hydra loop.

"But wait we wanted to-" Zuri tried to say.

"That's lovely but it's time for you to leave." said Bree.

Lyra set the loop to go to the main land and the it sped away.

"Wow." said Lyra looking after it.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

 **That was my first Jessie and Lab Rats fanfiction. I don't know if I like it mush so just leave a review on wether or not you like it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the day they met 1 year ago Luke and Lyra had become close. Luke did everything he could to try and get her to like him but nothing seemed to work. She had asked him to go somewhere with her and he was sitting on his bed, shirtless when there was a knock on his door.

He got up and opened the door only to see Lyra. She looked rather taken aback by the sight of the shirtless teen. Then she blushed and looked away.

"Uh hi." Lyra said looking up at him.

Her blush had disappeared and now was replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Hi." he said stepping aside to let her in.

She wore light wash short shorts, a rose gold off the shoulder flowy crop top, and rose gold converse. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a pair of sunglasses perched in her head. Luke pulled on a black t shirt. Lyra had to admit she was a little disappointed. She and Luke left his room and hurried down the stairs. They were stopped by Jessie at the bottom.

"Hold up. Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Lunch?" Lyra said with a shrug.

"Mmmhhhmm." said Jessie.

"Jessie Mr. Kipling ate your favorite shoes. Just thought you should know." Zuri screamed.

"What!?!" Jessie bolted p the stairs.

Luke and Lyra quickly ran to the elevator. They got in a taxi and sped off.

"So where are we going?" asked Luke.

"The island." said Lyra as she gazed out the window.

"Your kidding right." said Luke.

"Nope." she said simply.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I'm sorry it's so short I still don't know if I like the story.**


End file.
